


epoch

by XellyChan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Discord - Freeform, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XellyChan/pseuds/XellyChan
Summary: Beginnings, endings, and the places in between.





	1. strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> (challenge drabbles reposted from the sesskag discord server)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the strawberry prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Inuyasha  
> Characters: Kagome Higurashi/Sesshoumaru   
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: Fluff.
> 
> a buncha drabbles i'm pulling from the sesskag discord. it's active and running full stop! come join!

"Ah, this one is sweet."

Sesshomaru frowns, eyeing the pink stain on his sleeve. His claws flex, but he merely looks away, watching over the children playing in the stream.

Placing the basket of strawberries down, then wiping her sticky fingers on the hem of her skirt, Kagome scoots closer to Sesshomaru. She smiles wryly, a fond crinkle at the corner of her eyes as she cups his chin in her palm.

She leans close against him, her scent intriguing, something teasing. She catches his mouth with hers, bypassing a kiss into a bite.

"Ah. This one is very sour."


	2. worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the worship prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Inuyasha  
> Characters: Kagome Higurashi/Sesshoumaru  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: Character death implied. That Xelly brand fuckshit.
> 
> Ugghhh. I have.........very specific tastes in angst.

The altar stood standing in the midst of the destruction of the shrine.

Kagome curled her hands to her heart, but no prayer was to be said, the wound too deep, too fresh for words. Sesshomaru knelt at her feet, head bowed and hair spilling along the rubble strewn floor. His back curved, forehead pressed against her knee as if in supplication.

There was no worship to be found in the ruin. Her heart ached but her hands remained steady as she reached down to place her palm against his cheek, purity sparking.

Golden eyes locked unto hers, hollowed out.


	3. copper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the copper prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Inuyasha  
> Characters: Shippo and Sesshoumaru  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: Stepdad-maru. Protective sons
> 
> Notes: shippo being kagome's jealous, spoilt son is fav

The boy's eyes had an intense light about them. Gone was the youthful roundness of his face, and flushed with determination, Sesshoumaru had the strange sensation of siding backward in time.

His father's tomb. A girl with bright eyes and dark hair.

Shippo raised his chin, his copper red hair blowing free in the wind. He took a wide stance and pointed his boken towards Sesshoumaru's chest, foxfire wreathing the tip."Don't get cocky, mister!" Shippo huffed, chest puffing out. "No one dates _my_  mom without my approval!"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, longing for easier days.


	4. cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the cold prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Inuyasha  
> Characters: Kagome Higurashi/Sesshoumaru  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: Character death implied. 
> 
> Notes: a modern au i may expand on. Spirit detective Miko and dead, assassinated salaryman sesshoumaru (who after death found out he's distantly related to a youkai lord) solve mysteries of the week/find Sesshoumaru's inheritance sword/his killer

Her lips are turning blue. Sesshoumaru grits his teeth, squeezing numb fingers, but the dead don't produce heat. If anything, he's making it worse. Kagome stirs where she's propped against the ice slick walls, glancing at him from beneath frost crusted eyelashes. She gives him a helpless, reluctant smile.

"Look on the bright side," she says, as if there is one.

Her solid hand twitches underneath his ghostly one, fingers spreading, slotting with his, and Sesshomaru can almost feel her. "I'll be able to hear your voice without killing my phone battery." Sesshoumaru's expression doesn't change, but his heart breaks.


	5. deja vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the deja vu prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Inuyasha  
> Characters: Kagome Higurashi/Sesshoumaru  
> Word Count: 100
> 
> Warnings: Nada
> 
> Notes: adventures in the realm of the dead, ooh. another fav

Great, ancient bones break the cloud cover.

Kagome is struck with a sense of displacement as if someone had latched a hook to her stomach and jarred to the side. Her heart skips a beat, a heavy sense of premonition clouding her eyes.

A strong arm bands around her shoulders, pulling her to a solid chest. "My father," Sesshomaru says, chagrined.

Kagome blinks away the mist of the past and grins wryly. She pats Sesshoumaru's shoulder, deja vu tingling in the base of her spine. "It always comes back to your dad. Couldn't he have just left a normal will?"


	6. dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the dust prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Inuyasha  
> Characters: Kagome Higurashi/Sesshoumaru  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: ambiguous disasters. promises
> 
> Notes: we're getting to the id of my themes, here.

The sky was on fire.

The orange sun is dying a dramatic death in the distance, bleeding out into the flat, dry earth and staining the thick, roiling clouds red. Kagome grips on to Sesshomaru's broad hand, her knuckles standing stark against her skin, and Sesshomaru grips back just as tight. Her bones creak, but she doesn't pull away, just takes a step forward and brings him with her.

The ground is hard packed, cracked and moistureless, kicking up dust in the hot, hard to breathe air.

Gold eyes meet grey, as Sesshomaru says, "I'm with you until the end."


	7. cotton candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the cotton candy prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Inuyasha  
> Characters: Kagome Higurashi/Sesshoumaru  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: Fluff.
> 
> Notes: idk. i'm not funny

The cut off road bakes under the summer sun, the greasy and sweet smells from the food vendors swimming in the air making her stomach grumble.

"I'm starving," Kagome complains, throwing her weight against Sesshomaru's side, sagging into him. Their skin sticks uncomfortably with sweat. "Buy me cotton candy."

Sesshomaru huffs, exasperated, pulling her closer despite the heat. "Kagome, we can't lose sight of Rin and Souta."

Kagome grouses, "Your brother complex is something else." Looking longingly at a taiyaki stand, she says, "Why can't we leave them to their date and enjoy hours."

Completely, utterly unabashedly, Sesshomaru replies, "Blackmail."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the three nouns prompts: book, fang, emotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Inuyasha  
> Characters: Kagome Higurashi/Sesshoumaru  
> Word Count: 231  
> Warnings: Sweet-bitter reunions.
> 
> Notes: My tastes.... idk.

Dim light filtering in from the opaque window catches in the motes of stirring dust like flecks of gold.

Kagome presses her handkerchief to her nose, sneezing anyway. The floorboards creak as she picks her way towards an aged, intricately ornate sword encased in glass. Wiping off the heavy layer of dust on the mantle, Kagome uncovers worn characters. A half smile peaks at the corner of her mouth even as she narrows her eyes to read.

Time and interchanging hands have left most of the words undecipherable, but she makes out  _fang_. "I've finally found you," she whispers, kneeling and tracing her fingers against the glass. Purity lights along her fingertips, the sword pulsing inside sluggishly as if being awoken from a long slumber.

A grin stretches wide across her face, her eyes gleaming wetly. "C'mon you old dog," she wheedles, voice thick. "Aren't you bored being here, surrounded by moldy old history books?“

She pushes more power forward, the faint presence in the sword bursting in a fury of awareness and emotion, a strong, heavy aura blanketing her with possessiveness and just the slightest tinge of confusion. Her own aura arches and presses into the darker power like a cat, Kagome laughs wetly. "You were a little lost there," she presses her forehead against the glass, feeling warmth fill her body. "But I managed to find you again, Sesshomaru."


	9. yours (mine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the three nouns prompt, closet, dream, lace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Inuyasha  
> Characters: Kagome Higurashi/Sesshoumaru  
> Word Count: 285  
> Warnings: Character death implied. Alcohol. Nausea
> 
> Notes: Spoopy.

He keeps the closet doors closed now.

There's nothing in there anyway. Just a silk slip and a bent wire hanger. He had put the rest in storage, pressed the key to Inuyasha's shaking, numb fingers, and resolved not to think about anything besides drowning at the bottom of the bottle.

His head hangs between his knees, his tie pooling over his leather shoe. His lips press into a tight, bloodless line, his stomach crawling warningly up his throat. Nausea moves through him in a greasy wave, saliva pooling thick and acidic over his tongue. Sesshomaru folds himself over, swallowing back bile with burning eyes.

Something cold touches the back of his neck. He chokes back a wounded noise, winding his hands in his hair and gives a low, doggish moan. The cold slithers down his back, a not-quite-there weight settling against him, winding around his shoulders and tucking into the crook of his neck.

A faint sensation of breath against his cheek, the tickle of lace at his elbow. Perfume floods his nose, his stomach flipping warningly. "Sesshomaru," she says, except she can't say anything anymore. "Why are you so sad? Sesshoumaru, I'm waiting."

Her voice is cloying, like dreams before he slips into sleep. Like the warmth of her body when he left in the morning, once upon a time. "You're not real," he says, hoarse. He feels the impression of a smile against his skin, dangerously close to his pulse. His heart jumps then sinks like a stone to his feet. The weight settled against his back suddenly becomes horribly real, suffocating him in frozen fear.

"That's right," she agrees. "You left the real me to scream for you in the fire."


	10. persephone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the three nouns prompt, wave, bite, bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Inuyasha  
> Characters: Kagome Higurashi/Sesshoumaru  
> Word Count: 394  
> Warnings: Character death implied. 
> 
> Notes: when will i not be vague. long story short because it's an incomplete idea, kagome is a death deity after wishing on the jewel. sesshoumaru is in denial and in love, whatever comes first. all his kills become her tributes until he himself dies.

The bridge to the underworld is lined with flowers.

Most of are different shades of pink, but Sesshomaru sees flashes of red, purple, yellow, and blue. The flowers are frozen at the peak of their bloom, a dim aura surrounding their smooth, ageless petals. Their soft scent is what draws Sesshomaru forward, though, intrigued and swayed by the cloying sense of nostalgia winding heavy through the bones of him.

He walks. For what feels like miles, but he's walked longer and farther with less incentive, so it matters little. The flowers shed their petals the further walks, the aura around them intensifying. At the end of the bridge, all the petals have scattered to the ground, each one a beacon of light lining out another, winding path deeper into the gloom.

The sound of waves crashing against a sheer cliff reaches him. Adjusting an oddly silent tenseiga, he continues forward without hesitation, the sea salt bite scent of water mixing with the scent of flowers. A sense of something hovers just out of his perception.

Like a veil being parted, the light from the flowers reacts and cuts through the heavy gloom, shining like stars on the choppy, black water and illuminating a high plateau where a solitary girl sat, surrounded by dried out husks of

flowers. The surprise Sesshomaru feels echoes on the priestess's face when she catches sight of him.

Her surprise soon melts into a strange, sad smile. "You've come," Kagome greets.

Sesshoumaru steps forward until he stands tall above her. "The future looks quite desolate," He says, mild.

Kagome hides a small laugh. "Is that what you've chosen to see?”

Kneeling, he peers into her face, solemn, and asks, "Why are you here, Kagome."

She spreads her hands to their surroundings. "Why are you surprised? All things come here eventually. Death is timeless."

"Death is the destiny of all things," Sesshomaru intones, irony creeping into a crooked smirk. Kagome gives another quite laugh, picking up a withered flower. Her other hand goes to the hollow of her collarbones, and Sesshomaru sees something he both did and did not expect; a pentagram glowing in her skin, the Shikon Jewel held in the center of the star. Realization dawns. Death and time.

She holds out dried petals to him, smiling secretively. "You've left quite a tribute before deciding to offer yourself, Sesshomaru.


	11. never enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: for the songfic prompt Never Enough - Greatest Showman. 
> 
> "Towers of gold are still too little, these hands could hold the world but it'll never be enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Inuyasha  
> Characters: Kagome Higurashi/Sesshoumaru  
> Word Count: 299  
> Warnings: Partings and promises. Sad, soft, kisses.
> 
> Notes: Mmmmm. IDK. Something sad, schmoopy, and hopeful. Kisses at a price.

"Why are you so obsessed with power?” The question comes as a surprise, but it shouldn't. Sesshomaru watches Kagome who watches the sea of stars beneath the lake.

She dips her hand into the cool water, ripples trailing behind and devouring each other as the boat smoothly cuts through the mirror surface. Her black hair spills silkily over her kimono shoulder, inky curls at her nape. "Surpassing my father's legacy would be considered respectable," He says, yet it is very obviously not an answer.

Kagome's shoulders shook with soft laughter, bemusement clear in her voice, "Like you'd care about what anyone would think. You're strong enough."

"No," Sesshomaru says, quiet and firm. "Simple strength won't ever be enough."

For the first time tonight, Kagome turns to face him, black curls loose, her young face lovely and lost. She smiles a flinching, watery smile, and Sesshomaru goes to her, folding her up against his chest and burying his nose in her hair. Kagome clings to him, burying her face above his heart, giving another wet, tired laugh. "You conquered the underworld, but you'll never be satisfied until you beat the time as well, huh?”

Sesshomaru holds her tighter, even has her body begins to lose substantiality, unwilling to let go. "Five hundred years," he promises, raggedly. "I won't rest until I find you again."

Kagome pulls back, body half gone already, and smiles as she cries. Tipping up on her toes, she presses one last kiss to his mouth. Just as their lips touch, her body disperses into thousands of lights, a carousel of golden towers off into the deep reaches of the night sky, taking her away to the future and beyond Sesshomaru.

The taste of her lingers on his tongue. His hands clench. This is not goodbye forever.


	12. hidey hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the Super Blue Blood Moon drabble party, first block. Prompt was "His hiding place had been discovered. What on earth was he going to do now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Inuyasha  
> Characters: Kagome Higurashi/Sesshoumaru  
> Word Count: 252  
> Warnings: Unfunniness, whiney dogs, bossy wives.
> 
> Notes: something light-hearted

She walked in through the door like she owned the place, like she hadn't just sent his secluded little world crashing down around him on all sides.

She'd always been imperious that way. Barging her way into other people's disputes, territories, and most memorably, graves. It seems little had changed in the passing centuries.

He drew himself up, bestowing the silly priestess with his most poisonous glare, arms folded over his chest. "Get out." He says, "On with you, there are no hanyous or shards here.

Supremely unimpressed, Kagome snaps her hands to her hips, head cocking as she deadpans, "No, just one silly old demon with his head in the sand."

Sesshomaru bared his teeth, but even to him, it lacks heart. He wonders where the blood thirst went, then miserably wonders if it went the way as his shriveled sense of pride. "No, I refuse. You'll have to kill me."

"I won't lie, I'm considering it," Kagome exclaims, throwing her hands in the air with exasperation. She stomps over and grabs him by his unbrushed hair, leading him away like a particularly petulant puppy, plucking at his wrinkled clothes. "They've been engaged for 4 centuries!"

Sesshomaru groans with an agony that is soul deep. "Please stop. I'm going to be sick."

Merciless, Kagome ignores him, pulling free a pressed suit from his closet. "Shouldn't bride jitters be reserved for the bride? Rin's waiting, y'know!” Very nearly giving him a solid boot in the ass, she sends him off to change.

####  [Click Here](http://www.dokuga.com/fanfiction/feedback/10680/12?layout=leavereview)


	13. cage (dealbreak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the Super Blue Blood Moon drabble party, first block. Prompt was “If you get me out of here, I’ll confess to whatever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Inuyasha  
> Characters: Kagome Higurashi/Sesshoumaru  
> Word Count: 242  
> Warnings: Chomps for kisses.
> 
> Notes: Hmmmmm. Some good old enemies to fuckbuddies, i guess. but. political intrigue.

His features were noble and pretty enough to pass for royalty, but his wide hands are scarred and calloused like they've experienced more hardship than palace life. Power rolls off him in waves, his eyes are cold and Kagome knows he could care less about her life if it wasn't for the one card she had left to play.

Her grin is a grim joyless thing that splits her cracked lips, as she dips into the wellspring of her resolve. Kagome stands and meets him eye to eye through the bars of her cell, chin tilted up, unwavering. She reaches for him, grabbing his polished armor harshly and pulling him forward. "You need information on the spider? Then you get me out of here and I'll confess to anything you want."

Golden eyes narrow, his voice as sensuous as silk, as cutting as steel, "And why shouldn't I just leave you to rot, regardless of innocence?”

Her own power spikes, weakened, it's enough to make him truly look at her, something bordering on respect gleaming behind slit pupils. "Because I know where he is, and I can actually kill the creep." She says, firmly.

"Hn," his head inclines, not quite in agreement, but in acknowledgment. Before relief has a chance to settle in Kagome, Sesshomaru yanks her into the cell bars, sealing the bargain with a kiss more like a bite, blood blooming between their mouths.

"Then we have a deal."


	14. stunted growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: for the Super Blue Blood Moon drabble party, first block. Prompt was “Everything about her was a lie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Inuyasha  
> Characters: Kagome Higurashi/Sesshoumaru, Kikyo mentioned.  
> Word Count: 338  
> Warnings: Child abuse. Mental breakdowns. Violence conditioning mentioned
> 
> Notes: Assassin Au Outtake. Kikyo and Kagome have a complicated relationship. Sesshoumaru is powerless.

When Kikyo brought her life down around Kagome's ears, then built it back up again with closed fists and iron in the isolation chamber, some part of herself had stayed there, curled up and broken and small in front of that altar.

That sad, hopeful, pure little girl part of her had, until now, been locked up carefully behind prayers and ammunition specs. But here, riding fast along the ocean coast with the sea salt wind throwing her hair behind her and Sesshomaru's arms wrapped tight around her middle, whispering such soft, cruel words of forgiveness, Kagome feels something raw and half-healed crack and break open in her chest.

Everything about her was a lie. Or it feels like it is. But all at once, the part of herself that had loved and feared and wanted to live wakes up and it aches. It aches so terribly, she's sure she's been shot, but she's whole, and Sesshomaru's voice is urgent in her ear, telling her to pull over. She does, nearly crashing the bike into the road barrier, and leaving an impressive tire mark scouring the road.

She tears herself away from him like he's his touch is fire, her purity like knives, whipping at anything that draws near.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru says, looking at her with such sad, solemn eyes. "You were a child."

"Shut up!" She screams, tasting ashes and iron and Kikyo's dissatisfaction. "You don't know anything!”

"I don't," He agrees, reaching for her, uncaring of the pain as her purity lashes out at him. "But I do know you didn't deserve any of that."

Kagome freezes, eyes widening, then blurring with tears, her hands shaking. Her face crumbles in on itself as she slides to the asphalt, feeling, feeling so much, but mostly, feeling powerless. Broad, burnt hand cradling her cheek, Sesshomaru kneels, rocking their foreheads together.

"I hate this," she sobs, clutching on to him, mourning for herself for the first time in a decade.

Sesshomaru sighs, the sound swelling with heartbreak. "I know."


	15. lotus eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the Super Blue Blood Moon drabble party, second block, madlibs. Prompt was, nouns; Shell, pool, vase. Plural noun; Globes. Place; Forest. Adjective; Velvet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Inuyasha  
> Characters: Kagome Higurashi/Sesshoumaru  
> Word Count: 208  
> Warnings: Character death implied. A common tag apparently.
> 
> Notes: Are we noticing a trend, yet.

The trees crowded them from all sides, the forest seemingly breathing down on them. Claustrophobia itches at the base of her spine, but Kagome isn't afraid, not really. Sesshoumaru is a solid pillar at her back, watching the pinpricks of light filter through the leaves, the shell goblet they'd fought so hard for cradled in his lap.

"The forest is alive," he says, as if in afterthought, gesturing to the globes of lingering souls traveling through the dark reaches of the woods.

Kagome watches, a strange calm diffusing through her. She thinks the strange pool of misty water they sat beside had something do with it. The calmness wasn't malignant, so she didn't fight it, instead replying, "The trees are acting like vases for the souls, aren't they? Not eating them, just...holding the souls."

"Yes," Sesshomaru hums, leaning more of his weight on her. "They somewhat become the trees themselves."

A velvet leave falls, caressing her cheek. She picks it up, fingering the softness of it. "Huh. I wonder if they're happier that way. I think....I would be."

Sesshomaru hums. "Yes."

A faint light, like the light of souls, begins to halo them both, a heavy contentedness tugging at their bones. They don't feel the slip into sleep.


	16. pyro party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the Super Blue Blood Moon drabble party, third block, freewrite. Prompt was "Look, I know setting fire to it wasnt the smartest thing we could do, but it's too late now and we gotta deal with it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Inuyasha  
> Characters: Kagome Higurashi/Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha  
> Word Count: 233  
> Warnings: Highschool Au. Kagome and flammable objects.
> 
> Notes: the corpse party modern au no one wants

"Look, I know setting fire to it wasn't the smartest thing we could do, but it's too late now and we gotta deal with it," Kagome says, frowning impatiently, the matchbook still in her hand. If she didn't sound particularly apologetic about it, then, well. That was hardly her problem.

Across the bonfire, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru gave her identical disturbed glances. Catching them, she sent a snapping glare their way, Inuyasha immediately cowards away, mumbling about getting more wood. Merely arching an eyebrow, Sesshomaru turned back to the burning evidence, kicking stray debris that hadn't fully caught back into the fire.

"This won't be the end," He cautions, already seeing the jewel at the center begin to reform. "As long as the Shikon keeps a physical form, we'll be trapped."

A deep scowl twists her pretty face, and suddenly she pulls out a large can of lighter fluid. "Of all places, why the damn school?" She asks no one, a manic light glinting in her eye. Then, to Sesshomaru, "I don't have a better idea, and until you come up with one, this is therapeutic."

The fire blazed higher, nearly scorching them both as she dumped the fluid with no finesse. Sesshomaru's nose wrinkled, scenting burnt hair and stepping away in tactical retreat. He had a slight feeling he'd best get to the drawing board before being tossed in the fire as well.


	17. again and again (get it right)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the Super Blue Blood Moon drabble party, third block, Freewrite. No prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Inuyasha  
> Characters: Inuyasha/Kagome Higurashi/Sesshoumaru  
> Word Count: 183  
> Warnings: Character death implied. Jaded Kagome, yandere Shikon
> 
> Notes: Left incomplete and the already lacking quality suffers cuz i was hurrying. A what if time loop scenario. Think Devilman or Neon Genisis Evangelion.

In the beginning, the jewel hadn't talked to her until the end.

But, as she stands and watches Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fight in their father's bones for the first time after a thousand other first times, tired and heartsore, Kagome wonders if that's where she went wrong.

Assuming there was a beginning and end in the first place. Inside her mind, a thousand voices sigh and laugh in unison, the shattered jewel caressing and clawing at her in turns, spurning and seeking her. She is 15 and she's been through more lifetimes than she could count.

"Quit it," she says, exhausted, stepping aimlessly between the brothers to the sword, smacking Inuyasha as she goes, sparing a disgusted grimace at Sesshomaru. She's loved them both, in turns. Has killed for and, memorably, killed them more than times than she cares to remember, and even as tired as she is, some part of her softens when she catches sight of their young, impossibly stupid angry faces.

Even if they don't remember, even if they'll do it all over again, Kagome hates to see them fight.


	18. hell is you and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the Super Blue Blood Moon drabble party, third block, freewrite. No prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Inuyasha  
> Characters: Kagome Higurashi/Sesshoumaru  
> Word Count: 339  
> Warnings: Character death implied. Mild gore. Underreaction to injury. Torture.
> 
> Notes: they've both been to hell and hell came back with them au. or eternal suffering gets boring, hold my hand please au

Going to hell was kinda like--

It was like--

Like walking down the longest flight of stairs on a baking day with no A/C in the stairwell. Except worse, because there was earworm elevator music here too. She sags against the steaming volcanic rock, uncaring of the pain in her cooking shoulder, just needing a rest.

Priorities skew....when you're functionally immortal. Grievous injuries become no less grievous, but somehow just less. It was honestly the normal organic limits like exhaustion, hunger, and needing to pee comfortably that more often than not stymied her.

She didn't stop for long though, pushing her body forward, despite its complaints. The nice thing about hell was it wanted to make you suffer until you broke. As long as you still had the will, it'd push you forward a little further and a little further and a little further until your will ran out.

She had will in abundance, at least.

Maybe it was hours, maybe days, possibly even days, but eventually she found Sesshomaru, chained to a rack with his ribcage blown open and scowling imperiously at everything around him. "Priestess," he says, unimpressed. Or tries to say, around the mouthful of blood.

Kagome picks her way closer on baked, blistered feet. "It doesn't matter you know," she tells him, fussing with his shackles and searing her fingers. "You won't get Rin back even if you stay here for a thousand years." It's not unkind, but it isn't pleasant, as the truth can be most often.

"Did you learn that, screaming for your kit? For Inuyasha, in the void?" He spits, but tellingly he goes easy into her arms, grunting only a bit as she packs back in his intestines.

"Yes," she answers him very simply. Her hands find his face, thumbs tracing his stripes on his drawn, thin cheeks. "They're gone. They'll stay gone. But you're here, and so am I. And that has to be enough."

She smiles, crooked and red, then presses a kiss to his empty eye socket.


	19. flightpath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the Super Blue Blood Moon drabble party, third block, freewrite. Prompt was "The stars blazed in the night sky"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Inuyasha  
> Characters: Kagome Higurashi/Sesshoumaru  
> Word Count: 208  
> Warnings: Nada. Fluff
> 
> Notes: Dog flying. Kagome probably calls him alcor, except sesshoumaru is the unluckiest dude ever. listen to the neverending story theme for full effect lmao

The stars blazed in the night sky.

Kagome hugs Sesshomaru's soft fur closer, laughing breathlessly as the wind buoyed them higher and higher, smelling sweet and tasting like freedom on her tongue.

Sesshomaru howls, strong and clearing tall mountaintop in single bounds. They race towards a spire, stretching taller than the rest, breaking the clouds and reaching past the moon to the sun. A deep thunderous bark breaks through the wind, and Kagome fits herself snug against his spine, breathless anticipation sending her stomach into cartwheels. She feels all his muscles tense before he springs forward, youki swirling around him and launching them higher and faster until Kagome is breathing ice and power.

Then from one breathless moment to the next, they descend, Sesshomaru's paws glowing red-hot with friction through the air. Kagome screams with joy, winding up for impact.

But it never comes.

An explosion of youkai shattered around them, the solid, large body of the dog beneath her disappearing, suspending her, weightless until two strong arms scoop her up. Without hesitation, Kagome wraps her arms around Sesshoumaru's shoulder, grinning up at his glittering, pleased eyes as they gently land atop the spire.

Leaning up, she places a quick, smiling kiss to his chin, clapping. "Again!”


	20. offend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the offend prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Inuyasha  
> Characters: Kagome Higurashi/Sesshoumaru, Kikyo  
> Word Count: 100
> 
> Warnings: Nada
> 
> Notes: could be assassin au, could just be a corporate au. either way, Kikyo is Kagome's long-suffering babysitter and Sesshoumaru is the dog of the joke

"Try, just _try_ not to offend the Dog," Kikyo says, dour. But she's always dour so Kagome blithely waves her off, skipping inside the elevator.

As the doors close, Kagome cheerily tosses back, clicking her tongue, winking, "I'm pretty sure calling him a dog in of itself is offensive, Yo-chan."

It's an express elevator, so the doors shoot open sooner than she likes, but Kagome is used to rolling with lots she doesn't like (whether she rolls with it quietly is another argument), which is why she doesn't bail when steely gold eyes attempt to dissect her through glass walls.


	21. (a)spire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the Sesskag revival project Chinese New Year challenge, the prompt was orange (fruit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Inuyasha  
> Characters: Kagome Higurashi/Sesshoumaru  
> Word Count: 434  
> Warnings: shmoop. 
> 
> i rushed this out as soon as i saw the prompt............like.........hours after it was posted. ahhaha. well.

The mountaintop seemed to sway as she climbed up, rocks and debris crumbling beneath her shoe and she heard it fall the long way down.

A strong, lean hand reached down, gripping firmly on her upper arm and hefting her up smoothly. She smiles, going easily into a warm chest, his fur ruff smoothing silkily along her cheek. "Thank you," she says, nosing up into the flash of exposed skin peeking from his collar.

Sesshoumaru makes a sound, low and deep in his chest, that reverberates through him to her. It's a ticklish feeling, and she laughs quietly, nuzzling into it, closer to him. The air here is thin and cold, but she barely feels it's next to his body heat through the heavy fall of his fur over her back, keeping her bare legs covered. He'll deny making that rumbling purry noise when they reach the bottom of the mountain again, but for now, here in this place, he has no hesitations of gentleness, no preoccupations other than her.

"Are you pleased?" He asks, because he's strangely self-conscious about somethings, and gathers up her hands in his, pressing his lips against her knuckles in something that's not quite a kiss. It tugs on her heart all the same, fluttering heat coiling low in her stomach. It's like hunger, but more, a nervous sort of ache that rolls like waves. She licks her lips, tasting a hint of the oranges she'd eaten down below, and wonders if the bitter-sweet scent of the rind is still on her fingers.

Her heart skips. Kagome laughs, the sound of it trembling and breathless. "Do you have to ask?"

"Yes," He answers simply because he's an overachiever.

She wonders if it's the dog in him, eager to please for tactile affection and treats. She wonders if she's any different, needy for the way his heavy gaze sears her from the inside out. Her hands tighten over is, turning his grip on her against him, leverage to pull him down to her. She smiles into the kiss, shivering like she's cold but burning up inside. Words like _I like you I love you_  seem lacking, not enough and too much in this quiet space made up solely between them and the dreaming mountains shrouded in clouds and clear, cold starlight.

"Thank you," She says again when they separate, sharing breath. It's all Kagome has, everything she is, but it feels like so little. Sesshoumaru's gaze deepens, and Kagome thinks it might be enough anyway. 


End file.
